Erin Sistak
Erin Sistak was the co-founder of the Libertarian Socialist Party of Darnussia along with Tristan Johnson and leader of the party between Johnson's death and her own less than a decade later. She was a former Communist and was known for being a parliamentary moderator during her short leadership. Biography Early Years Sistak was born in the city of Red Stad to a wealthy Rerum Novarum leaning family. Her parent divorced when she was seven and she wound up living in an expensive apartment in the city with her father. She was an only child and was wealthy enough to go to university. After winning a writing award in her high-school she was sent to the University of Kozaria on scholarship where she majored in Journalism. Communist Days Sistak turned to the Communist students while in school for journalism and after she got her MA in journalism she quickly got work as a reporter for a Communist newspaper in Red Stad . Libertarian Socialist Society At a book signing, Sistak met and spoke at length with Tristan Johnson about their political philosophies. Together they rationed the first ideas of Libertarian Socialism in Darnussia. Together in the University of Kozaria and the University of Red Stad they started the Libertarian Socialist Society, a forerunner to the party. Along with Johnson she helped build the base and reported at length about the society until the newspaper she worked for let her go for straying too far from party lines. Invigorated by the event she pushed for the beginning of the Libertarian Socialist party and co-founded the party with Johnson in 3006. Politician Sistak's role as a politician was mostly supportive, though she was responsible for most inter-party communication given her history with the Communist party . Around the country she and Johnson became the ideals of the party, being sought out for any major decision, and while Johnson spent most of the time building the party and working out of Doressa , Sistak took the role as the representative of the LSPD in the capital. Inside the party she was known as a very maternal figure and very encouraging and motivating for people involved in the young party. The Role of Leader When Johnson passed away unexpectedly in a car accident, Sistak was assumed to be the next in line for leadership. When in the role however she came off to others and non-confident or unsure in her principles. for a few years she tried to maintain the party line of Johnson, but eventually found her new role in the cabinet debates of the time period. Her leadership skills shone as she became the unofficial moderator of the federal parties, getting them to work to agreements on various issues and pushed the party forward. She became very antagonistic to the new Nationalist party. War When war broke out she was one of the first major speakers against the war and as the war continued she dwindled to the only person speaking out against the war. Giving up on a political solution she and party official Falko Saft worked together to start the activist movement known as the GreenShirts . Death and Legacy In the attacks on Merenbürg Sistak along with other party members were extremely displeased with the nuclear preparation. When in a government shelter with millions above simply expendable, she made her one last and most memorable decision. She and the party officials with her including two cabinet members sacrificed their places int he shelter in order for some civilians to survive. Nothing is known of their last moments after they left the shelter, but they did not return when the bomb went off killing hundreds of thousands of Darnussians. Today Sistak is most known not for her time as party leader or her behind the scenes work, but for that final act of bravery that went above politics. With both founders now dead, the party was left with no leadership and a very unsure future. Category:Darnussia